Protected By Him
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: Something strange has been bothering Ichigo for a while, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was until the truth has been discovered in a way that completely caught him off guard. Ichi x Karin.
1. Chapter 1

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

_Summary – Something strange has been bothering Ichigo for a while, but he just couldn't figure out what it was until the truth has been discovered in a way that completely caught him off guard. Ichi x Karin._

*

*

*

**Ch 1 – Unprotected**

Brown eyes stared protectively at the small form sleeping on a bed. Ichigo continued to gaze at the slumbering form of Karin through the dark night. It wasn't totally dark. Through the window the moon cast a mystical light that illuminated the young female while she was absent from the living. His eyes soften at this particular younger sibling not trying to offend the other younger twin, but this particular one had him worried.

As he remained knelt to the floor he brushed the stray strands of Karin's hair to the side watching her wince. Immediately his calloused hand pulled back seeing he was causing a painful reaction to her despite the tenderness he had displayed just now.

It was like this every night. Ever since that one day where Karin had came home very late he couldn't forget the look she had on her face. Such remorse, pain, and fear had embedded itself within his mind scarring him painfully. He had never in his life seen her so fragile. Ichigo always knew of her to be very strong and wise for her own age. Now that he thought about it, he didn't realize how much she had grown. No longer the skinny little girl that he used to have random play fights with. Now she was grown not really into an adult but into a young and beautiful teen. Her curves were in the right places and the fact that she trained so much in soccer had polished those curves and added an extra eye catching effect to her curvy and toned body.

Breast not so large reminding him of Matsumoto but not so flat as to resemble a flat board. Hair that was undeniably silky and long. Lips that would have easily made every guy agree as her having 'lips of an angel'. Beautiful fiery eyes that held so much emotion both good and bad had developed over the years. And lastly, a heart of a true warrior that held their ground never backing down at the same time expressing such gentleness that could match up to his other younger sister Yuzu.

It hadn't occurred to him how much time has passed or rather how much development she had gone through. Even so, he knew she was hiding something from him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it bothered him to no end.

As night turned into day Ichigo quickly got up and silently slipped away from Karin's room hoping she wouldn't see him or feel his presence. Although he lacked sleep he didn't mind. He would rather stay up and watch his sister safely sleep than sleep and not be able to protect her. He loved his sister very much and he would never let anything ever hurt her which is why this whole matter bothered him. He had let that promise break especially since he saw for the first time his sister dying inside and no one else was there to notice but him.

*

*

*

**Two Months Ago**

Her back slammed against the locker door. Blood trickled down the side of her temple. She screamed for help but no one could hear her. Why she thought. Then it clicked to her, her mind was screaming for help but physically she wasn't screaming at all.

"Now now; be a good girl and let Takashi make you happy," he whispered with such venom.

Karin felt his crotch rubbing up against her middle. Why again she thought. Why wasn't anyone there? She struggled to free herself and run away from this sick bastard. But it was no use. For once in her life she was afraid. For once she had let someone get under her skin and made her feel so very alone.

She finally cried out in pain. It hurt so bad, feeling him inside her ramming himself deeper and deeper. She felt hot liquid slide down her middle. Takashi had broken the barrier so bad that it felt like he was cutting her from inside. Tears that were ready to fall any minute were being forced not to fall. She couldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. It was bad enough that he was violating her body. Although it had only been a few minutes to her it felt like forever.

Finally, she slid to the floor of her locker feeling the harsh impact of the cold hard floor as Takashi dumped her aside smiling to himself.

"Its okay baby, we'll have round two tomorrow. Don't miss me too much," he said kneeling down to her face kissing her harshly on the lips before grabbing her head and banging into a random locker door. Her eyes trailed on watching this horrid upperclassman walk away in a glorifying manner. His blonde hair swaying softly with the wind as his tall figure began to fade away into the night.

This was the day she would never ever be the same ever again. This was the day where all her defenses broke and all the walls and barriers she had proudly built up had crumbled in a blink of an eye. This was also the day where for the first time she could ever utter his name.

"Ichi-nii," she whispered sobbing uncontrollably before falling into a deep slumber in her own blood and sweat.

*

*

*

*

**_Hey Guys! I decided to keep "My Brother Who I Love" the same and start a new Ichi x Karin fanfic and turn this into a full fledged fanfic._**

**_So I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Please keep reading til the very end thank you very much!!_**


	2. He Senses Her Distress

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

_Summary – Something strange has been bothering Ichigo for a while, but he just couldn't figure out what it was until the truth has been discovered in a way that completely caught him off guard. Ichi x Karin._

*

*

*

**Ch 2 – He Senses Her Distress**

_I never thought I could ever feel this way. I haven't even had my first yet this is what happened to me. It hurt so much. I thought your first time wasn't supposed to be in pain and screaming in agony like me. Wasn't it supposed to be special and the after effects making me glow and feel great? But that was beyond what I felt. I thought Takashi was good but he's not. I can't believe I fell for his deceitful act pretending to be Ichi-nii's good friend. I wish he would die and burn in hell._

Karin sniffed staring at the paper in front of her. A sigh escaped from her lips and she crumbled the paper and threw it in a bottle.

This is what she did when something personal had come up. She would grab a piece of paper and write her feelings down then crumble it up into a ball and toss it in a large jug or bottle. It was what her mother had said to her before. Karin remembered her mother displaying beautifully crafted bottles in her bedroom. She never understood what it meant until her mother told her that she couldn't keep a diary because someone would eventually get curious and try to read it. At least with a bottle decorated into some form of artwork people will only see the bottle not what's inside.

Inside each bottle contained her feelings that no one would ever know; feelings of good and feelings of bad. Every part of herself would be in those bottles. And in the end, when all those bottles are filled in ten years, she would burn them letting her words and feelings seep into the air and float away to eternity.

Strange you may think but it made sense. To keep a diary, someone would eventually read it no matter how much you hide it or lock it away. At least with the letters in a decorated bottle no one would look in there because its outer appearance would only attract another person to an extent.

But still, this was the only way Karin could think of to release her pent up emotions without consulting another person or expressing a violent rage and hurting someone else. Cutting wasn't an option since it felt like Takashi was cutting her every time he pursued his ministrations with her.

A toy, that's all she was. He didn't love her or see her any way but a toy. Something he could play with when he got bored. She knew eventually he would get sick of her and move on to another poor helpless girl. And the sad thing is Karin couldn't stop him because she feared him.

She took one last look at her artful bottle before heading downstairs to have a quick bite before going to school. The place she thought of being safe before no longer was anymore.

As usual her onnichan and her father were brawling on the floor but lately Ichigo has been more brutal than ever. Maybe he was just getting stronger. But whatever it was Isshin would sob and say, "My eldest son! You have grown stronger! Oh Masaki," running to her portrait, "Look at our Ichigo! Although he may not be smart, he has become stronger!" shedding tears of delight and unnecessary excessive pride.

And then Ichigo would just growl and call our father an idiot. But other than that nothing seemed out of the ordinary which was good because Karin definitely didn't want to ruin her happy family by burdening them with her stupid problem. All she had to do was learn to play it out and seem as if nothing happened. So far so good no one had noticed.

As soon as she finished eating her scrambled egg she stood up saying goodbye to her family and prepared to head to school when Ichigo stopped her.

"Ichi-nii?" she asked holding her shoe trying to put it on.

"I'm taking you to school today," he said nonchalantly.

"But," before she continued a slight tinge of fear sprang from her heart. No she thought he couldn't walk to school with her because Takashi was always the one taking her to school and doing whatever he needed to do to her before class started. But then she was a little happy because with Ichigo there Takashi couldn't do anything to her. So Karin smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

In return Ichigo smiled a rare big brother smile, "Race you to school," he said randomly before taking off.

Catching her off guard he dashed out of the house yelling goodbye to his father and Yuzu.

"Hey no fair!" she yelled quickly stuffing her foot in her shoe and running after him. Inside she was smiling widely, although her brother was in his last year of high school, she couldn't help but smile at how childish he still was at times.

From far away Yuzu said goodbye to her father seeing as Jinta had arrived at the front door holding his hand out for her to hold. Isshin cried a river of tears seeing how his daughter had happily found the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Now being all alone to himself his happy go lucky façade vanished. Isshin stared up at his wife's mural, "Am I doing the right thing Masaki?"

"Karin-chan has been hurting but I know it's not in my place to be comforting her. We all know her pride and dignity and I want to respect it as those are the only qualities left in her that are not damaged," Isshin pulled up a seat beside the mural, "and that stupid boy of ours has yet to understand his true feelings for Karin."

Isshin laughed at the family he had. None of them were ordinary. But despite that factor he loved them no matter what because they were his kids, his brats, and the children that Masaki had mothered.

"It wouldn't be right in the eyes of other people, but all I know Masaki, is that if it makes them happy, then who am I to stop them? It's only in a matter of time that they will be together confronting one another with the awkward feelings that are dormant within themselves. I know that if you were still here, you would do what makes them happy."

*

*  
**

Karin huffed and puffed, even though she was a soccer ace, she still couldn't match up to her brother.

"That's not fair you cheated!" she yelled. Ichigo only laughed and rubbed her hair, "How did I cheat?"

"Well one you're a shinigami and two you have longer legs than me," she whined. Then she froze her eyes locked on to the one person she wished would die. Ichigo stared at her wondering what was wrong. He turned around seeing his classmate walk towards them.

"Kurosaki, good morning. Taking your sister to school I presume?" Takashi asked kindly.

Ichigo nodded. What was going on he thought, why was Karin so tense with Takashi? Deciding to be safe he stood in the middle between Takashi and Karin while they all walked to school. At this point Karin wished they hadn't crossed paths with this vile man.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you two. You both seemed to be having a lot of fun," Takashi said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it; actually Karin and I hadn't really done this in a while so I figured that for now on I would walk her to school. I'm graduating soon so I won't really be able to this anymore next year."

"Oh I see."

"Um," Karin said softly, "Well I guess I'll be going now. Bye Ichi-nii," then she looked at Takashi who was smiling too sweetly for her taste, "Takashi-kun."

Ichigo watched how she looked at Takashi. Seeing her discomfort he definitely knew something was wrong. No one was strong enough to make her feel uncomfortable like this. Obviously Takashi had done something to make her feel this way and whatever it was he was going to find out.

So to see his reaction, Ichigo called out to Karin, "Oi Karin!"

She turned to him.

"I'll come by to pick you up after school…so when the bell rings I want you coming straight out."

"But I have to go to my locker," then a thought clicked in her mind she never goes to her locker anymore after that night.

"Uh hahaha never mind see you later Ichi-nii," Karin saw Takashi's face darken clearly pissed off that Ichigo was suddenly appearing everywhere with her out of the blue. Ichigo turned to Takashi who immediately smiled and lost his previous pissed off looking face. Ichigo hadn't failed to see that and was now sure that something had happened between them.

"Let's go? We don't want to be late," Takashi said kindly. Ichigo nodded.

As soon as they reached their seat in the classroom Ichigo had deadly eyes set on the back of Takashi's head. Takashi sat only about a row away from him. He began thinking of ways to get Takashi alone with him so he would be able to confront him. The strange thing now he thought about it was that Takashi seemed to know Karin pretty well. Then a thought smacked him in his face, how did they meet? He was pretty curious now. He wanted answers and he knew for sure answers are what he'll be getting.

So when that bell rang for lunch Ichigo swiftly walked up to Takashi with his usual unemotional expression, "Hey Takashi do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Takashi knew something was up. Ichigo never spoke to him unless he asked for notes or something trivial like that.

On their way to the roof Ichigo caught a glimpse of his sister outside on the field in her gym clothes with all the other freshmen of Karakura high. Then his mind focused on what needed to be done. All too soon Takashi found himself standing on the roof with a bloody nose.

*

*

_**Thanx all of you for reading this and taking your time from your busy schedule. **_

_**Any suggestions? Questions? Or Even comments feel free to let me know.**_


	3. A Beautiful Night

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

_Summary – Something strange has been bothering Ichigo for a while, but he just couldn't figure out what it was until the truth has been discovered in a way that completely caught him off guard. Ichi x Karin._

*

*

*

**Ch 3 – A Beautiful Night**

Everyone watched in either horror or excitement egging on the two people who were exchanging punches.

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo yelled taking Takashi's head and slamming it to the hard rock cement roof. Blood trailed down the side of Takashi's face. Takashi feared for his life. Trying to fight back but he couldn't with Ichigo's rage taking over him. The crowd grew encircling the two men shouting, howling, and catcalling. Ishida ran to Ichigo trying to hold him back. In a matter of seconds a small figure came running barreling through the crowd.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted with tears in her eyes. It was like magic when she appeared. Immediately Ichigo stepped over Takashi and ran to his sister hugging her checking her if she was injured or anything. Several eyes stared at the siblings wondering what the hell was going on. Ishida pushed his glasses up trying to avert the other students' attention from the young siblings. He turned to Ichigo seeing his attitude was completely different from just a few seconds ago. A small glint flashed from his glasses as he watched them stand together.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned for her brother. He nodded.

"Actually, the question is are _you_ okay?"

Karin looked away from her oniisan but he turned her head to him, "From now on you'll be going to school and going home with me."

"But –

"No buts Karin, I don't want to see that rapist near you ever again," Ichigo held his sister to himself placing his chin on her head as he stroked her long black hair. For the first time in a very long time Karin shed tears of joy and not of fear or sadness. Being here in her brother's arms had made her feel very safe. Right now all she needed was her big brother. Takashi will never ever dare try to touch her again with his filthy hands. She didn't care where they were at this moment; it just felt so good to finally be able to breathe without fearing for her life. Now that Ichigo was here, she was safe and she knew that for sure.

For the rest of the day Ichigo and Karin had skipped the remainder of school that day and snuck away to go hang out somewhere else in Karakura. Little did they know there were several rumors being spread around the school. Most of them however, were of how disgusting Takashi was and how poor Karin was. It was natural for Ichigo to be outraged everyone knew that especially when it came to his sisters. However, aside from that only a very small number of people saw this differently. Getting ready to go home Ishida knew for sure this case was different than an ordinary brother protecting his sister.

He saw the deadly look in Ichigo's eyes. It wasn't merely rage it was more. And when his sister Karin came running tearfully in fear his whole attitude had changed and even that was more than just overprotective brother-like feelings. He knew exactly where this was heading. The question was whether either of them were prepared to face the situation. Being the best friend and rival of Ichigo, he supported him no matter what. Although he wouldn't admit it but whatever happens next will definitely affect everyone's lives even if he or she isn't involved.

He shot a quick look behind him before exiting the door. His lingering icy eyes watched Inoue space out, not realizing that she was the only one left sitting in the classroom. He knew of her feelings for the orange haired Kurosaki. But it pained Ishida to see her like that especially now that he was forming an attraction for her. Not trying to be selfish but he couldn't help it, he would definitely approve of Ichigo's relationship with his sister Karin if that meant that he himself would be able to have the orange haired healer's heart.

With one last look Ishida left the class room heading home.

Later that night Karin happily washed the dishes while Ichigo dried them. Yuzu had announced that she would be going out on her first date ever with Jinta as a result they ended up doing the dishes. But neither of them minded. Isshin on the other hand had stood by the stairs suppressing his reiatsu as he watched his two kids enjoy each other's presence. Softly he gushed silently speaking to his wife's picture in his hand. For a tough guy he sure acted like a high school girl in love. But then he frowned knowing that with this newly forming relationship, the happiness and sweetness of the two blind teens won't last long. It will surely be the world against them. But for now he rather keep a low profile and let them be. It made him happy when his offspring were happy.

With all the lights turned off Karin clearly couldn't sleep. She looked around her seeing the full moon shine brightly in the sky. She was happy that today had been the last day of school for April vacation. The look on Takashi was priceless. She couldn't help but smile proudly that her brother had kicked his sorry ass.

Deciding that she really couldn't sleep she stood up and walked out to the balcony of her room. Standing there in the midst of the spring night felt really good. The wind was just a small cool breeze not cold enough to be freezing but enough to freshen her up. She didn't need a flash light or candle to see for the bright moon was up smiling at her. It was so quiet right now and the area was peaceful. To top it off her day was absolutely brilliant. Savoring the memory of her Ichi-nii and her having a blast skipping school. It's been ages since her brother and her have ever hung out so casually the way they did just hours ago.

Karin turned her back to the railing of the balcony when she saw her brother staring at her from the balcony next to hers. He smiled his brotherly smile at her, standing up from his chair, and climbing over the bars into her balcony. Together they stood unable to say anything. Who needed to when right now silence was all that was needed.

Ichigo walked into her room and coming back to her holding a thin blanket big enough to fit two people. He softly sat down motioning her to come over. Karin blushed feeling him cover themselves with the blanket. Her body fit perfectly with his as she sat between his legs.

After a while she felt his heart beat. It was soothing, she couldn't help but place her small ear over his heart at the same time watching the stars in the sky twinkle as if speaking to her, telling her that she would be okay because Ichigo was there for her now. Ichigo watched his sister draw circles on his heart listening to the beat of it as if it were music to her ears. With their closeness he blushed reaching for her hair and tucking it behind her ear. His eyes stared right on her earlobe.

"Since when did you get your ears pierced?" he asked a little surprised.

"Oh this?" she smiled, "Actually it wasn't that long ago."

"I see," he said playing with the earring, "I like it," he whispered brushing his fingertips across the small gold hoop earring with a strawberry hanging on it. When he got a closer look he saw beside the strawberry was the word 'Ichigo' hanging right next to it. A small grin stretched from his lips.

_(A/N – Sorry to interrupt but for those who don't know "Ichigo" doesn't just mean 1 and 5 as in 15 or the one who protects but it also means "Strawberry". Okay back to the story!"_

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked grin fading away.

Karin knew exactly what he was talking about, "I didn't want to be a burden –

"You're never a burden," staring straight into her eyes.

"But –

"I wouldn't want you to ever feel that pain. When you have your first time it's supposed to be special."

"Have you ever had your first time?" she asked blushing.

"Honestly no," there was never really anyone special for me he thought.

Karin smiled, "Good. Like you said, your first time should be special and right now Ichi-nii you're way too young to be doing that. Wait till you're married," she said in a motherly-like tone.

"Look who's talking," with that he immediately frowned completely forgetting what had happened to her, "Karin I didn't mean it…it just slipped I'm sorry," worry was written all over his face and she could see him panicking. Then she suddenly started giggling. Ichigo stared at her confused.

"It's okay. I just happened to be unlucky and got myself raped," then she frowned, "but it's okay really cause now I know for sure it will never ever happen again because I have you Ichigo."

They both stared at each other with wide eyes. Had she just called her brother Ichigo? Her face flushed, she hadn't meant for it to just slip out like that. But before she could reply Ichigo placed his rough hand to her cheek, "So it's Ichigo now huh?" he said teasing her.

As if her face could turn anymore red she pulled her head back away from his hand, "I meant Ichi-nii," she hissed blushing furiously.

Ichigo laughed, "I know, I was just kidding sheesh you don't have to get all work up over it," he stared quietly at the night sky, "but you know," his lips deathly close to her tiny ear, "it sounds nice when you say it," he whispered softly. Karin froze on the spot then turned to speak when she saw her brother passed out, his head leaning on her shoulder hugging her to him.

Her heart beat erratically, her nose touching his nose. The proximity was intoxicating and she couldn't help but see how handsome her brother was. It didn't make sense as to why he was still single. She knew over the years her brother had many girls groveling at his feet even Inoue was infatuated with him. But why? Why up till now was he still single? A small smile formed on her lips her face still almost less than a centimeter away from his. She was lucky because every girl in their school even in Soul Society would just kill to be her right now.

"Thank you for always being there for me Ichigo," she said hugging him tighter to her before placing a small kiss on his forehead, "I love you, Ichi-nii".

Her eyes closed as the dream world had taken over her.


	4. Feelings

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

I deeply apologize but this chapter is sorta long. It's longer than all the chapters I uploaded. Well enjoy!

**Ch 4 – Feelings**

Sunlight radiated everywhere in Karakura burning the eyes of one fiery Kurosaki soccer ace. Her eyes twitched feeling herself sitting in a slumped way. Karin felt around her before lifting a single eye lid. It was warm and it seemed to be breathing on her. Rapidly her eyes flew open glancing about. She felt her face warm up recalling her peaceful conversation with her onnichan.

"Stop moving so much some people here are trying to sleep," a voice muttered pulling Karin closer to them since she was inside the blanket with them.

"Ichi-nii!" she jumped up, but before she could get up any higher his hand grabbed her wrist pulling her down into his chest, "quit it," he said snoring afterwards. Karin flushed trying to escape from her brother's clutches. Ichigo heard muffling sounds but decided to shrug it off. It took him about five more seconds to realize that he wasn't in his own bed. In an instance he jumped up.

"Eh?" ignoring his sister's rants he looked around finally remembering exactly what happened. Soon his face had a tinge of pink to his cheeks slightly embarrassed of 'his nightly bond with your sister' thing.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin called out immediately concerned for the lost look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah….yeah I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"O okay then."

The two of them stood together on the balcony in awkward silence. Usually they both had something to say why was it any different now?

Well duh you just slept with your sister, Ichigo thought. Then once again he began to blush that didn't exactly come out the way he wanted it to but that wasn't the point. The point here is that Karin and he were out last night sleeping super close to each other. He hoped no one had seen that. But then again why did it matter? They used to do that before when they were younger. That's the thing he thought, they weren't younger anymore. They were at the age where it didn't matter what relationship you had to a certain person, if you were a man and there was a female involved, it didn't matter how you acted. Other people will always see it differently.

Slightly bothered by the awkward situation he glanced at his sister who was now just staring out in the open. He watched the wind softly blow her hair about. She had her chin placed on her hand as her elbow rested on the railing. It amazed him how beautiful his little sister had grown. He could feel his face heat up once again for the last time. Bad he thought. This was really weird.

Then out of know where Isshin appeared side kicking Ichigo almost off the balcony.

"So this is where you two were!"

Karin blinked once and then decked her father. Poor Isshin went through the balcony and into the driveway, "Oh Masaki! Why does Karin-chan hate me so!?"

Karin sighed another day, another ordinary day.

"Yeah right," she said openly.

"You know I'm starting to think you aren't dating anymore Yuzu. Are you guys like married? Both of you are constantly together," Karin stated bluntly not noticing the intense warmth of Yuzu's cheeks.

"..A..uh…we…."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Sheesh what the hell did you do to my sister she can't even speak proper Japanese anymore," Karin accused Jinta who was now sitting between Yuzu and her.

"I did nothing to her!" he yelled.

"Okay okay gosh you don't have to get all defensive," Karin released a sigh yeah so far very normal right now.

It was downright bothering her. After what happened in the last two days, she found herself wishing her life wasn't so ordinary – well ordinary in her case. Where was the action! She needed something anything would do. Just something not normal.

Then finally it occurred to her that Ichigo wasn't around. She looked around hoping he would pop out of nowhere or just be sitting around somewhere and she hadn't noticed. But it was neither, he wasn't there at all. Great, now what am I going to do. Dad's at work, Yuzu and Jinta need to go and find a room, and I'm here all alone.

Alone, that's something she never wanted to be. It had felt good to be beside Ichigo. With him around, she wasn't alone. So where the hell was he?! Her patience was wearing thin. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Takashi wasn't around anymore to bother her. But every now and then she couldn't help but look behind her being on guard and making sure he wasn't around.

Karin stood up said her goodbye and went to go to the soccer field hopefully to get a few kicks in and to take her mind off of the whole Takashi ordeal. What she wasn't expecting was a random red arrow pointing at the goal. Karin picked up the abandoned soccer ball and hanging from it was a string. Curiosity had gotten to her, she just hope that it wouldn't kill her just like it did to the cat. Her tiny fingers looped themselves around the string and she easily pulled it. The small black patch of the soccer ball came off and a small strawberry sweet came out with a note. Even more curious she quickly unraveled the note reading it searching for a clue.

A small smile formed on her lips as she turned around looking at the stone stairs beside the soccer field. Her long legs traveled to the railing of the stairs and a small red arrow had point up the stairs guiding her out of the soccer field. Popping the strawberry treat in her mouth she steadily made her way to all the other arrows guiding her to her destination.

Damn she thought, "How far is this person trying to lead me?"

From afar brown eyes smirked proudly seeing as Karin had caught the bait like a fish and was now on her way to her destination. She was getting excited from the look in her eyes.

"Good," the person said, "I hate seeing her sad," and slowly walked away preparing for the next clue.

As soon as Karin reached the shopping district of Karakura she looked around trying to find another red arrow. Suddenly a random guy came up to her, "miss, these are for you," he then handed her a bouquet of white roses and a balloon of a soccer ball with another note attached to it. Quickly the man walked away before she could ask any questions.

"Wait! Uh…" she looked down at the note and read it.

"Look up at the sky," Karin whispered. When she looked up she saw nothing. Maybe I have to wait. Once again she looked up trying to look for anything out of the ordinary. This time she kept looking not bringing her head down when finally a pair of hands covered her eyes. She whipped around preparing herself in doing some ass kicking when she saw her brother standing in front of her holding a box.

"Ichi-nii."

"Happy birthday Karin," he said softly placing the box in her hands. This was unbelievable she thought. Ichigo was never this kind really. Sure he would always get her something for her birthday but this was totally unlike him.

"Okay mister where is Ichi-nii and what have you done with him?"

Ichigo laughed understanding perfectly well why she had reacted in that way.

"Relax Karin it's really me."

"Are you sure?" she eyed him suspiciously. Then she began to laugh as well.

"Wow this is pretty heavy what's in it?"

"Why don't you open it?"

"Hmmm should I? I kinda wanna wait and see what it is."

"Don't wait too long."

"Why?"

"Well when you open it you'll see."

"Ugh, now I wanna see what's in here."

Karin grinned happy to know that he had remembered her birthday. Actually it was sad since she totally forgot all about today.

"What's wrong?" he asked while they walked to a nearby park.

"Um this is really sad, I just completely forgot that today was my birthday," she said slightly embarrassed. With that Ichigo laughed some more.

"Hey it's not that funny."

"Okay, sorry."

"Whatever."

Even with that she couldn't help but smile anyways. Happy to finally find a small picnic table Karin attacked the box ripping it open. Her jaw dropped.

"Ichi-nii, this is…" he smiled watching her surveying his gift to her intensely. Her mouth watered and a long drop of drool hung from the corner of her mouth. Immediately she slurped her saliva back in, "this looks so yummy. Man, I don't even want to touch it cause it looks so perfect."

"Well if you're not going to eat it I'll take it and share it with –

"NO! okay I'll eat it. But Ichi-nii you didn't have to get me this oh so delicious looking cake."

"I wanted to."

Her heart fluttered; suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach. Why? This had never happened to her before. So why was it happening now? Karin sat watching Ichigo eat his slice of the cake and blushed. He was so handsome even while he was eating. Then she shook her head. No, no she couldn't think like this. This was her brother after all. He was anything but handsome. But then, why couldn't she stop staring at him? She was slowly recovering. She was never treated this way with Takashi.

NO. Takashi was not like this. He was a monster that treated her like shit. The person sitting beside her was her brother. Her Ichigo.

Her eyes widen, "My Ichigo?" she said out loud. Her gaze looked directly at Ichigo who was staring back at her spoon in mid air. Clearly he had heard what she said.

"I meant that strawberry!" She quickly picked off the strawberry that sat on his spoon and devoured it. Sweat dropped from her temple. Whew, that was close she said in her head. Ichigo watched his sister eat the cake he had bought for her with a sudden loud rambunctious thumping noise pounding deep within his chest. Did she really mean what she said about her Ichigo? Or was she really talking about the strawberry he was about to eat? His feelings began to confuse him as he sat with his sister. Lately, she hasn't been just his sister. It was as if she was more.

Of course she means more than a sister, she's his friend, someone he could depend on, and definitely someone he could use a shoulder with. But then why did it affect him so when she had said those two words? Ichigo shook the thought to the back of his mind. Karin was Karin nothing else.

Or is she?

Later that day the Kurosaki household was near to being empty with the fact that Ichigo and Karin were the only ones present in the house. Both had resided to their rooms not leaving even for a quick bathroom break. She hated this. Why was everything so awkward between herself and Ichigo ever since last night? It's not like she saw him naked or anything. It's because of all the sudden attention and nice things he's done for me.

But still that shouldn't be reason enough to make things awkward between them. He was just being his normal overprotective brotherly self. There was no harm in that. Or was there?

"Ugh!" Karin grew frustrated trying to figure out exactly what the problem was. She picked up a random stuffed animal and threw it across the room. The stuffed animal whammed right into her bottle of letters which crashed right onto the floor shattering in to different pieces. Quickly trying to clean up the mess she accidentally cut herself. Blood dripped onto one of the notes.

She lifted the small slightly ripped paper and noticed that it was the one about the first time Takashi had forced himself on her. Her dark solemn eyes began to water creating mini pools in her eyes. The door to her room swung open and there stood a worried Ichigo.

"What happened I heard a crash?!" he slowly looked down to see the raven haired beauty hold onto a piece of paper with her blood staining it.

"Ichigo..." her voice cracked dropping the paper to the floor finally letting go of the pool of tears in her eyes. He watched the tear drops slide down her cheeks like two water falls. Unsure of exactly what was going on Ichigo dropped to his knees wrapping his muscular arms around this young angel before him. All around them her notes were scattered on the floor.

"Shh it's okay Karin, oniisan is here now," he cooed rubbing her back feeling her wet tears drenching his shirt.

"It's over now Karin, that bastard won't hurt you."

It had been two hours since she cut herself. The dark night was illuminated by the moon sending light on her bed. Tonight he would stay here beside her, watching her sleep, protecting her from all the evil this universe had. Ichigo sat there, holding her hand. What was she doing earlier he spoke in his head. He remembered seeing a whole mess of paper all over the floor. Remembering that they hadn't really cleaned up the mess he quietly walked to the front of her room picking up random pieces of paper. His eye caught the paper she had been staring at when he came into her room. It had her blood on it.

Slowly reaching for it he unfolded the paper and began to read.

After five lines his breath hitched. On this worn paper contained Karin's deepest feelings that no one would ever have known she had. Ichigo berated himself for not being quick enough to realize what had truly gone on in his sister's life. It scared him to read this. But he knew he had to. He wanted so much to understand what had happened to her that very night.

Taking a seat on by the windowsill using the moon as his source of light he continued to read.

_I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just go up to my family and tell them "Oh I just got raped and manhandled come save me." It doesn't work that way. Never in my life had I ever seen such evil in anyone's eyes. It was so devilish so un-human like. I felt the cold hard floor as I continued to lay there almost lifeless. There was a dent on a random locker door and I could see my own blood flow from the side of my eyes. It hurt so much. I knew that dent had been caused by him bashing my head into the locker._

_Why couldn't I fight him? Normally no male could over power me well maybe except for Ichi-nii but that's besides the point._

_I could smell myself. My lips smelt of the alcohol he had drank. I could smell his sweat all over my body. To top it off I could smell the blood that ooze down my forehead as well as my private area. I didn't know you could bleed down there. I guess when you're being rammed like that you can bleed. _

_Why? Why did it have to be me? _

Ichigo continued to stare at the paper in heart ache.

_I remember that night it hurt so much to walk. I limped everywhere; it was so hard not to limp in front of my family especially in front of Ichi-nii. Knowing him he would go nuts. There's no way I could let anyone know about this. I don't want to be a burden. _

_But if anything God, please take the pain away. _

Ichigo couldn't read anymore since all the words were blotted with what would probably have been her tears. He knew this was private but the more he read all the different papers that contained the true Karin, he began to see her in a different light. Karin's sleeping form had tossed and turned a bit and he gently placed his hand on her cheek, brushing away her hair from her forehead before giving her a tender kiss on her forehead.

He always knew she was strong and if anything just reading her personal thoughts made her seem even more stronger in his mind. To be able to handle such emotions and situations on her own truly amazed him. With each passing moment he read each paper one after the other delving into the core of her secret feelings. Every now and then a smile would turn up on his face from a happy entry she had written. Then after a few notes it was back again to her other painful memories.

Like the first time she was waiting to go to her middle school semi formal. She waited by the door of the Kurosaki household waiting for her date and when the clock struck twelve her date never arrived. Then she cried wondering why her date stood her up.

He remembered that day, he wanted to go after that brat and beat him to a pulp but he couldn't seeing as Karin had already beaten him to it. A small smile reappeared at the thought of the twerp getting his ass kicked by a girl.

That was Karin for you, that was _his_ Karin.

Beside him he saw her stir and was soon met with her enchanting eyes. Although he knew she was half asleep he felt her feeling around her looking for something.

"Ichi-nii," she suddenly found his hand, "Where are you?"

He stared at her, heart warming up. She had been looking for him, "I'm right here Karin."

Karin faced Ichigo pulling him to her bed, "Stay with me."

He nodded, "I will."

He watched her go back to bed pulling on him. Seeing the look in her eyes he understood what she wanted. Letting go of the letters that held every hidden piece of her, he silently climbed in the bed beside her enveloping her with his arms. This wasn't normal anymore. He thought.

This wasn't just a brother sister relationship anymore. After everything they've been through in the past few days, after discovering her secret thoughts and what truly happened to her that night, he couldn't call this a brother and sister relationship. In fact it was more than that. This young and beautiful flower beside him wasn't just his sister. She was someone special. Not just a best friend but more.

He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. It was wrong but he didn't care. The reason why he couldn't give his heart to just any girl was because Kurosaki Karin, his sister already had his heart to begin with and even if this wasn't right he knew for a fact that there was no sense in stopping it.

Because _he_ had fallen in love with his little sister.

**Gah! I'm so sorry that I made you all read that but I just couldn't resist. I really wanted to get Ichigo's feelings out there already lol.**


	5. From Tokyo to Karakura

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

**Ch 5 – From Tokyo to Karakura**

Sweat dripped from her shiny forehead. The sun was out and shining making everything it touched warm. Climbing up the stairs of an apartment had done a number on her considering the heat was ferocious right now. Thanks to global warming the weather couldn't be any hotter than it is now and it was only April!

Karin inspected the room smiling at how clean the apartment room was. Several thoughts went through her mind. Soon she would be able to have Ichigo's room and not have to be cramped in that little ol' room of hers. But then again, she didn't want Ichigo to leave. With him gone there would be no one else to keep her company or to share her feelings with. It was for the best though. The college he would be going to is pretty far from home. With his grades it's not a surprise that he had been accepted to study in Tokyo despite him missing classes all the time.

Stop being a big baby, she thought. She knew she could always visit him whenever she wanted. But to Karin, she kind of wished that she would go with him.

"I wonder what it would be like sharing an apartment just Ichi-nii and me," before she could think of anything else Ichigo tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"I already knew you were behind me Ichi-nii," smiling at his efforts of trying to scare her.

"Okay," he said stepping in his future apartment stretching his arms out wide, "Wow. It's huge! You can fit about two more people here," Ichigo went around to each room surveying every inch of the empty apartment.

Deciding that now would be the time to confront him, Karin turned her back to her brother, "Do you really have to move?"

Ichigo stopped looking around enthusiastically.

"I mean you have your license can't you just commute? I'm pretty sure dad wouldn't mind you stay-

"You know I can't travel that far to go to school everyday," he uttered solemnly looking out the window beside him.

"Besides, this would give me an opportunity to get a start on living on my own. It won't be that bad Karin, I will come visit every now and then and who knows time will just fly by and soon you'll be doing the same –

"You don't get it!"

Ichigo changed his gaze from the window to his sister who was now tearing up. He watched the many emotions pass through her eyes. She's never raised her voice at him ever in their lives.

Karin looked down clenching her fist into a ball.

"You just don't get it…."

She turned and walked out the door away from Ichigo and away from the apartment complex.

"Karin!"

Ichigo swore to himself quickly taking the keys running down the stairs. He forcefully shoved the keys back to the land lord not bothering to say thank you or good bye. He knew very well that she was running away, other wise he would have bumped into her by now. Ichigo took a short left heading straight to the train station to look for her. Karin held her heart not daring to breathe seeing Ichigo run by an alley way where she had hidden herself in until he left. As soon as he was twenty feet away Karin stepped out from the shadows watching his retreating back.

She turned on her heels walking the opposite direction from him.

Karin walked aimlessly in the streets of Tokyo admiring all the city life and bright lights that lit up the streets. The day was coming to an end and she knew well that Ichigo should be at the household figuring out a way to locate her. She was being selfish and she knew that. It's not her fault though. Her stupid brother just didn't understand. Then again it's really not her choice to stop him from moving. He had a life too and he couldn't be there with her all the time. Now that she thought about it, it's no wonder he didn't have a girl friend. Cause she was hogging him from all the girls. Still that's their problem not hers.

But anyways, she knew she had to go back home or else Ichigo would be in trouble for losing her. Grabbing her bag she quickly paid for her ticket and took the train back to Karakura.

The train ride wasn't as long as it had been when Ichigo and her were on their way to Tokyo. As soon as she stepped off the train her mouth hung open.

There he was sitting on a bench asleep. How long had he been there she thought.

"You idiot," she whispered sitting beside him taking his head and placing it on her lap, "you did it again. You made me feel special all over again."

Sitting there watching the sun go down while she stroked his soft orange hair felt like heaven. She wished this moment would never stop and just keep going on forever. Karin didn't want anything else; this was enough for her just sitting here watching her brother sleep. But sadly that had to end when the orange haired Kurosaki began twitching. His eye lids flipped open.

"Shit I fell asleep," he cursed before realizing his head lay on her lap. Looking down to her creamy legs he blushed ever so brightly. His head whipped up to see Karin watching him disappointed that he had woken up. A crystalline tear slid down her porcelain cheek, "Idiot, you're not supposed to wake up."

He looked at her strangely. Her arms embraced him continuing to stroke his hair. "You're supposed to stay asleep so we can be like this forever."

He continued to watch her, heart beating faster and faster with each word her soft pink lips spoke.

"Karin –

"Don't talk," she held him tighter, "just stay like this with me for a little bit longer."

Ichigo stopped resisting letting himself melt into her arms like ice cream on a hot summer day. His arms made their way around her tiny body holding her tightly just as she was holding him right now.

He didn't understand; why was she acting this way? It didn't make any sense. But he wasn't complaining. If only she had felt the same as him he thought. He loved her and wasn't ashamed of it.

His thoughts seemed to stop when he felt her hands fall to the side. He looked up seeing her lips slightly parted. Shit, he had said that last part out loud without even realizing it. Right now he could feel the heat on his cheeks rise in an incredible speed. Maybe he could take it back and say that he meant that she was the best sister he could ever have. Sadly he knew that wasn't going to work. So he remained there staring at her speechless.

He waited for a slap, a punch, a kick, anything. But nothing happened. The tension and silence was getting to him.

He didn't know what to do from this point.


	6. I Believe In You

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

_Not really much in this chappy except, NATIONAL SOCCER GAME!!!_

_KARAKURA HIGH SOCCER TEAM VS. KYOTO HIGH SOCCER TEAM!!!_

**Ch 6– I Believe In You**

It had been days since the incident she had with her brother at the train station that night. Days since she's last spoken to him in a full fledge conversation. They had walked together going to school and coming back home, yet not a single word was uttered to one another except for a hello, good bye, and see you later. It wasn't that neither of them wanted to say anything it was more like how could they speak to each other without angering each other or feeling very awkward.

For Karin, she was very confused. Did Ichigo really mean that he loved her as a sister or something else? What made her even more confused was that if he did love her more than just in a sibling kind of way, was she happy or upset?

As for Ichigo, he knew how he felt and all that worried him was her rejection. He didn't care if was disgusting or wrong to humanity all he cared about was whether she felt the same way.

With the way things are right now there is no way either would be able to tell what will happen next. Both of them did know that they couldn't keep going on like this. It was simply not healthy.

*

This is it; Karin thought putting on her sneakers taking a deep breath as the crowd's roar can be heard just outside the stadium. Karakura High's soccer team had just entered the national competition after kicking many Japanese soccer teams' butt during the autumn season. Finally Karakura was able to enter the national competition once again after 10 long years since the last time the high school soccer team has ever set foot into the nationals.

Karin stood up patting all her teammates back wishing them all good luck and to try their best they could ever give. She felt sweat building up on her forehead as her team and her walked out into the stadium with the bright lights illuminating the whole place. She looked around there were so many people out on the bleachers. Finally, she smiled her dream was almost becoming true. All they had to do now was win. Once again her dark eyes wandered around the crowd looking for the one person that gave her strength to keep fighting. Her eyes locked with his and he gave her thumbs up.

Beside her, her good team mate Kasumi squealed, "Aiii!! Look Rin-chan your hot brother is looking at me!"

Did I forget to mention that Kasumi was an ultimate die hard Ichigo fan girl? Karin rolled her eyes slightly pushing Kasumi away from her, "Yeah yeah, yeah," she said smirking knowing that in fact Ichigo had been looking at her and not at Kasumi.

Soon the game began and Karakura had scored the first point.

This was going to be a tough battle considering they were going against a 5 time national winning team from Kyoto.

It had been hours since the game had started and all her team needed was one extra point to beat Kyoto. Time was ticking but that was all they needed. Her team had fought on hard giving it all they had. She glanced at all the exhausted faces still fighting to win. She was proud of them. If only she could take the ball from the opposing team captain. She watched the tall brunette run with the ball her green eyes flaring hungrily to win. Karin wasn't going to let her take the next point.

Karin ran to the center trying to steal the ball but to no avail the other player tricked her and Karin tripped flipping over while the other girl moved to the opposite side smirking, "Aw poor little girl. Why don't you give up and go home to your mommy, loser."

Her team either stood or ran watching Karin on the grass clutching her hands into fists. A tear slid from her eye, she brought her head up locking her eyes with Ichigo. His eyes burned with fire watching her every move while his lips formed a straight horizontal line.

"Karin-chan get up!" Kasumi yelled encouraging her, not yelling at her as if to lecture her.

Karin got on her knees head bent down allowing her pony tail to sag down over her shoulder. She gritted her white teeth a small growl escaping her lips. Slowly she stood up head still bent over so no one could see her face. In an instant she dashed to the girl doing a 360 right around her confusing her to think she would start a fight. Karin dipped her leg low and kicked the ball. The opposing player whipped her head around seeing Karin jump in the air as the ball bounced off her chest and together Karin and the ball slammed down to the grass, the ball laying right on the top of her foot between her ankle.

"I'M NEVER EVER GOING TO GIVE UP! OR GO HOME AND CRY TO MY MOMMY!" She screamed staring at the other girl, her cold hard glare challenging her to take the ball. The crowd quieted down watching the two girls stand across from each other in the heat of the battle.

Each member on both teams stood still staring at their captains, fear pulsating within themselves seeing as the next point would be between the two girls only.

Karin and the other girl from the Kyoto team walked side by side which quickly turned into running. The Kyoto girl kept trying to take the ball from her. Karin ran right around one of the Kyoto team member in a godly speed increasing the distanced between her and the Kyoto captain. Suddenly the Kyoto girl caught up and stuck out her leg tripping Karin once again. Karin immediately got up heaving in and out racing to get back at the girl who stole the ball.

But the girl was only a few feet away from the goal. Karin felt the stadium grow dark while she watched the faces of her team cry for her to stand. But she couldn't hear them. The tall girl inched closer to the goal when a ball of orange flashed at the corner of Karin's eye.

There her big brother stood on the sideline beside her coach screaming for her to get up. Again for a second she couldn't hear anything until he yelled louder, "YOU CAN DO THIS! GET UP! YOU'RE NOT A QUITTER!"

Sweat dripped down the side of his temple, "KARIN THEY ALL BELIEVE IN YOU! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Ichigo ran closer to her, "KARIN I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID BUT PLEASE JUST GET UP! YOU CAN DO THIS! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

That was all she needed.

In a flash, Karin threw herself up on the grass and ran as if her life depended on it. She had to steal the ball and win for her team for Karakura High for her family and friends but most of all for her brother. With maximum speed Karin breathed heavily in and out reaching the brunette captain and immediately swiping the ball from her foot.

Running the opposite way Karin rapidly pumped her legs, pushing herself to run further and further away from the Kyoto captain. She looked back seeing the brunette hot on her tail. She had to do this. This was the last chance she had. Although she was nearing the goal she knew that if she didn't kick it now the ball would be stolen again. But the distance wasn't good. There's no way she could get it in and not have the goalie intercept it.

Deciding she had no choice but to just risk it and try, Karin prepared herself. The Kyoto captain smirked thinking now would be a good time to take the ball, she swooped below trying to steal it but Karin stopped just before she could steal the ball, pulling her leg back and then finally kicking the ball.

The brunette dived over looking up as Karin's foot connected to the ball; the huge force from her foot sent the ball flying.

The goalie dived blocking the ball but in the end he missed. The soccer ball hit the net with such a strong force that dust was flying everywhere like a whirlwind.

Silence was in the air and within a few seconds the crowd was howling, throwing hats and shirts in the air while Karakura soccer team flew to Karin throwing her in the air. She laughed high-fiving her team. They did it. Finally they won the nationals.

Karin joyfully looked up seeing her orange haired brother turn on his heels and walked out of the stadium with a smile. Her eyes watched his back as he exited the stadium into the breezy spring night.

After a few minutes of congratulating her team she took advantage of the time and quickly ran out the stadium. Although she was tired she wanted to find her brother and thank him for his encouraging words. She rounded a corner spotting Ichigo standing by a light post.

He heard a pair of feet running across the cement. Ichigo lifted his head and turned to the side. He felt his sister's reiatsu spike up. He didn't need to fully turn around to know it was her running to him. As he stood Ichigo smiled knowing she would give him a big hug but surprisingly that didn't happen.

He felt his arm tug while Karin grabbed his shoulder whipping him around to face her and on the balls of her feet, she stood on her tippy toes pressing her lips to his. Ichigo's eyes widen his heart beating erratically.

"Karin?" he muttered through her soft lips that were pressed right over his lips.

_Yesh! I did it! I finally did another cliffy lol. Please review, I'm curious to know what you all think. Thanx!_


	7. I Love You Ichinii

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

**Ch 7 – I Love You Ichi-nii**

Ichigo traced his long finger down from Karin's cheek to her collar bone. He stared at her trying to register in his mind what had happened just a few hours ago. His gaze moved from her sleeping form to the moon that shined up in the dark sky.

"_Karin what are you –_

"_Shh... just let me hold on to you Ichi-nii," Karin whispered clutching onto him for dear life._

"_Karin," he softly said her name returning her embrace._

"_Ichi-nii, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Karin said letting him go abruptly._

"_What is it?" his heart skipped a beat._

"_I don't really know if I should really go on with what I'm about to tell you but, I've finally realized something and I really need to tell you before it eats me up inside," Karin looked down her face slightly tinged with pink._

"_What is it?" he began to worry._

"_Ichi-nii, I …I love you."_

"_Karin I –_

"_I don't just love you as a brother Ichi-nii! I ..I really love you and I want to be with you. I know this is wrong but I can't help it. I've never felt like this before and I just, I really love you Ichi-nii so much I would do anything you ever asked me to even if it was wrong," Karin poured her heart, "I'm sorry Ichi-nii I know I'm disgusting and you probably don't want to talk to me or see me ever again."_

_Karin's eye began to water up seeing her brother not reacting at all. But then he took one step closer to her. She shut her eyes fearing that he might hit her or shake her senseless. Neither of that happened however, she opened her eyes feeling his warm lips gently placed on hers. Karin closed her eyes once more savoring this moment while his tongue touched the edges of her lips begging for entrance which she gladly granted to him._

_She encircled her arms around his waist giving him her all into a passionate yet delicate kiss. Ichigo smiled into their locked lips feeling his heart urging to burst like an over inflated balloon ready to explode. Never in his wildest imaginations would he ever expect his little sister – no this young woman to ever feel the same way as he did. _

_As soon as they separated from their exasperating kiss Ichigo pressed his lips onto her forehead shutting his eyes, "Karin, I really, really love you so much."_

His arm protectively wrapped around Karin as she slept sent a warm comforting throb in his heart. Although there would be several obstacles there, he would take all of it. He would rather fight an endless battle as long as he was with her than not fight a battle at all and not be able to be with her. He would die protecting her and their love whether people liked it or not. They will be together now, in death, and after. This was a bond that is indestructible; never ending. That was his resolve. He didn't need anything else.

Together they lay on his bed in the hotel suite that they had booked for the national soccer game. Home was where they would be going to in a few days. But for now, he would rather spend his time like this with Karin than worry about anything else.

"I really do love you Karin."

3

3

_**Hey guys sorry this chappy was short but I wanted this to be short and sweet. Don't worry there will be more to come. Have a great weekend everyone!**_


	8. Misunderstanding

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

**Ch 8 – Misunderstanding**

Karin stared at the flyer in her sweaty hands. Eyes cast directly onto the bold print unsure how to react.

"Ne, Karin-chan who are you going to the prom with?" Kasumi asked.

Her dark eyes still gazing at the blue paper unsure of what to make of it. Kasumi tapped her shoulder sending Karin out of her dream world.

"Oi! Rin-chan?"

"Um….. I'm not going to the stupid prom," she blatantly stated.

Kasumi's eyes darkened, "Cause?"

"Cause what?" Karin gave her friend a glare signaling her not to question her decision.

"Oh, cause you won't be able to take the boy you want to go with. I see," Kasumi smirked smugly before twirling around like a ballerina and skipping out of the classroom.

"Karin," she said before exiting the empty classroom,

"Ichigo-san would say yes no matter what the circumstance is," she said smiling in an approval way.

Karin dropped the flyer looking directly at the area where her soccer buddy had previously occupied. Kasumi skipped out the class smiling to herself before setting her eyes on the cute boy that was standing just out side the bathroom door. Suddenly her eyes turned into shining stars and soon she darted right at the poor guy glomping him. Karin better act quick before Ichigo would be taken away then again he would never say yes to any of the girls there, Kasumi thought

*

A sigh broke out of Karin's lips as she walked back home. Thinking about what Kasumi said had totally shocked her.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Ichigo asked somewhat angrily.

Karin whipped around, "Ichi-nii! You scared me."

"Believe what?" he asked again even more angrier. Seeing this made her worry. What was wrong with him? She wondered to herself.

"Ichi-nii –

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

Oh, she thought that's why he was angry. A smiled stretched from her cheeks.

"Ichigo," she said in a sing song voice clasping his hands to hers, "come here."

"Karin don't avoid the question."

"Come here first and then I'll answer it."

"Karin –

"Fine then I won't answer," she turned on her heels but Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Okay, okay what do you want," he asked standing close to her.

Karin softly placed her lips onto his. He shook for a second surprised by her actions.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she hugged him smelling his scent that totally got her addicted to him. His hand patted her head like a dog, "Hm, I don't know. Can I have another kiss? If you kiss me again I might forgive you."

"Ichi-nii!" she playfully punched his arm.

"Please?"

"Fine, but under one condition."

"Okay shoot."

"You gotta catch me!" she yelled immediately taking off like a bullet. Ichigo smirked and let her take off giving her a five second head start. Although they both knew that he would catch her easily it was still fun to just play along like this. It had been weeks since her encounter with that dreadful Takashi but with the love her brother has been giving her, it was enough to keep her standing strong. So what more than to just run?

Faster and faster her legs moved, she could feel the wind against her pale skin. She loved the wind. If she ever wanted to be anything else in the world besides a human, she would have picked the wind. It fit her perfectly. Soothing and calm yet fierce and indomitable, that's what she was and that was what the wind was.

But sadly, it had to end. Her pace slowed down as soon as he reached the door to her house. She quickly grabbed the mail and dropped one of the letters. Karin bent down to pick it up when she saw the address of the apartment that Ichigo had planned on renting. She knew that it was wrong to go through other people's businesses but she couldn't stop the urge to read it. The envelope was soon torn at the top and slowly falls to the floor while she read the letter.

A pair of heavy footsteps could be heard coming right behind her. Two arms wrapped around her tiny form. Tears slowly fell onto Ichigo's arms. His eyes widen as he looked at the letter Karin had in her hands.

"Karin, let me explain."

"So you were going to leave me anyways weren't you," her voice low and sullen.

"No. Listen, I can't travel back and forth from Tokyo to Karakura. I need a place to stay."

"I knew it."

"Karin I will never leave you."

"But Tokyo is so far! Why couldn't you just study somewhere near here?" the tears continued to fall.

"Karin I got this apartment so I could go to school. I have a part time job waiting for me there. When I make enough money I could pay for the rent easily and I could," Karin walked past him not wanting to hear anymore of his explanation.

"Karin I-

"I don't want to hear it."

"Karin when I make enough money I was hoping to –

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door on him not letting Ichigo finish what he wanted to say. He stared at the empty space before him.

"……I was hoping to come back and ask you to live with me…" he sadly clutched the letter, his voice dying down with each word he uttered.

Ichigo walked to his room closing the door before plopping himself onto his bed. His brows furrowed, why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Ichigo banged his fist onto his pillow, how was he going to ask her to the prom now with her so angry with him. He decided he would just let her be acknowledging the anger within her would die down eventually before the night ends.

He never felt this exhausted before. Quickly his eyes gave in and he soon fell asleep on his bed.

Hours later the family was seated in the dinner table eating normally with Isshin bashing Ichigo and Ichigo painfully hurting their father in some sort of way. Yuzu tried hard again to make her father stop hurting Ichigo. Well actually she was trying to prevent him from getting his butt kicked by her older brother. Karin did her usual roll your eyes and eat quickly to leave and go back to doing what she wanted.

As soon as she got up she said her thanks to Yuzu complimenting her on her cooking and ran back to her room. Ichigo's eyes slowly followed her frustrated with her actions.

"That idiot," he whispered before setting his bowl down and excusing himself from the table.

"Karin," he growled closing her door. He took small quiet footsteps when he found her lying on her bed back facing him. Through the dark he could tell she was still awake. He put his hand on her shoulder caressing the silky smooth skin, "Karin, stop being so damn stubborn."

"I'll stop if you stay."

"Ugh! That's it," he swiftly yanked her arm and sat on the bed placing her on his lap.

"Ichi-nii!"

"No! You shut up and listen to me!" he said shoving his palm on her mouth preventing her from speaking.

"Stop resisting and just hear me out, understand?"

Karin looked away crossing her arms.

"I'm going to move out of this house to Tokyo whether you like it or not. I'm going to go to school there and work there to pay for rent. This will be convenient for me since everything is right next to each other in Tokyo. I will be leaving you," he paused staring at her, "but I will come back. What I was trying to tell you was that when I come back I was going to come back for you. What I wanted to ask you was," Ichigo turned her faced staring straight into the depths of her eyes, "if ever, when the time is ready, do you want to move in with me?"

Ichigo let go of her face waiting for a response.

"…Do you really want me to move in with you?"

He took her hand and pressed it to his face, "Anything to be with you."

A small smile formed on her face as she sniffed, "I'm sorry Ichi-nii that I didn't listen to you."

"Sh…it's okay." Together they hugged one another. Ichigo molded his lips with hers sending an electrifying spark through their bodies. Her hands flew to his hair stroking every strand. A moan escapes from his lips while he set her down on her bed. His roaming hand flew up to her pajama shirt unbuttoning each button. He stopped gazing lovingly into her deep orbs.

"Tell me to stop; I won't force you if you don't want me to."

Karin looked down clasping his hand, "You don't mind do you?"

"I'll always wait for you Karin. Just let me know whenever you're ready," Ichigo grinned taking a nip at her ear before kissing her forehead and lying next to her. If life was going to be this sweet to her being with him, then she wouldn't be with anyone else. She just wished this would last forever.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Yeah," he said breathing in her scent before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	9. Winter Wonderland

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

_**Before I start I just want to thank you GREENMINT for your uberly cool review.**_

_**Don't worry everyone I'm not picking favorites, lol I just wanted to comment greenmint because I can't review back to her/ him. **_

_**Thank you all so much. **_

_**Thanx Le Rukia for your helpful tips and reviews!**_

**Ch 9 – Winter Wonderland**

Karin stood by the register waiting for the next customer to come in. She took a short glance at the clock that hung on the wall to her left. A long and agitated sigh escaped from her lips as she sat on the tall stool that was behind her. Her shift was almost over and she couldn't wait to go home.

"Man this is such a drag," her buddy Kasumi said walking up to her taking off her apron.

"Tell me about it, you'd think there would be a lot of people out right now shopping considering Christmas is in two weeks," Karin groaned.

"Well at least we have a half hour left here, by the way are you working next week?"

"No why?" Karin stood up hearing the door to the bakery shop open.

"We should go out and go Christmas shopping since we both haven't exactly had time to buy any gifts for anyone. What do you think?"

"Sure just pick a day and I'll go with you."

"Cool, anyways let's get back to work before Zack kills us for just chillin' here."

"Kay'," Karin said attending to her customer as soon as she looked up she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"…Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo smiled at her running to her giving her a huge bear hug.

"Oh my god it's been 7 months I missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Karin squealed being swung around by her brother.

"Well I hope you liked part of your Christmas gift."

Karin stared at him questioningly. In turn Ichigo laughed.

"I just got here I still didn't go home yet. Which means, you're the first person to see me back. That's the first part of my gift," Ichigo said seeing the tears ready to fall from her eyes.

The Kurosaki siblings delve into the happy moment they had together when the one and only Boss Zack had jumped in between the two breaking them apart.

"Oi!!!" he screamed at Karin raising his annoyingly feminine voice at her, "Kurosaki get back to work your shift isn't over until-

Suddenly the boss stood deadpan gazing at Ichigo totally taking in the masculine orange haired hottie before him. The eyes of Karin's super hyper boss turned from sea green to two gigantic hearts. A sigh escaped from her lips. Before she could even utter a single word her homosexual boss flew straight to where Karin stood grabbing her by the shoulders before asking, "Kurosaki! Who is that cute guy?" in a loud whisper.

"Oh why it's Ichigo-san! You came back?" Kasumi said placing the tray in her hands on top of the counter beside Ichigo.

"Eh!!" the boss shrieked, "You know who he is too?!"

"Of course I know him," Kasumi grinned flashing her bright eyes at them, "he's Karin-chan's boyfriend," quickly running away from the bakery making sure that Karin wouldn't bite her head off. She waved goodbye to the three people outside the window before getting into her new boyfriend's car.

Karin flushed a deep red trying to explain to her boss that Ichigo wasn't her boyfriend but the poor sad boss delved deeply into depression thus running to the corner of the bakery sulking like a child who just got their lollipop stolen from them. She released a long emphasized sigh before gathering her belongings and walking out the shop and into Ichigo's pearl white Impreza.

_**(A/N – for those who aren't really into cars Ichigo's car is a Subaru Impreza. Sorry back to the story lol I've been watching too much Initial D.)**_

Karin sat in the passenger seat watching the stores, lights, and people cheerfully shopping go by. A sudden thought crept to her mind as a deep shade of red resurfaced on her cheeks. Here she was sitting in her brother's new car as he drove them around before arriving to their destination. For once she felt like a normal female going on a date with a super hot boyfriend being driven to a restaurant or to a special place. It was a simple concept but she couldn't help but smile. If only they were both really going somewhere except for home.

From the corner of his eye Ichigo couldn't help but smile he knew exactly what she was thinking. With her she was so easy to read and he was thankful for that cause it helped him know exactly what to do when she was sad or angry or when he wanted to make her happy. He took a turn going the opposite direction of their home receiving a surprised look from his sister.

"Ichi-nii um home is that way," she said pointing behind her.

"I know, there's somewhere I want to go first."

"Oh," she whispered feeling a little embarrassed.

Ichigo shifted gears, signaling to the right before getting on the highway. It was sort of far away but it would be fine he thought. He shifted his eyes to check on Karin when he saw her slowly drifting to sleep. She must be tired; he thought thinking of how long she had been working at the bakery today. Funny, of all places she had worked in a bakery where the most feminine girls worked. Then again she wasn't really working as a waitress seeing her black shirt that said 'delivery girl'.

A smile played on his lips as he continued to drive through the lightly falling snow.

Within an hour Ichigo rested his hand on Karin's forehead pushing away strands of her hair from her face. His heart began to beat quickly again.

"Wow, after all this time its still there," he thought watching her sleep. Sadly he had to wake her up but he knew that she would be happy when she wakes.

"Karin, wake up we're here," he said serenely.

Her eyes flew open hearing her brother's voice. Finally, recollecting her thoughts she reminded herself that her brother had come back not too long ago.

"Ichi-nii?" she looked around her trying to decipher where they were.

"Ready for part two of my gift?" he asked immediately getting to the point.

"What?"

Ichigo got out of the car and walked over to her door opening it and like a gentleman helping her get out his car. When Karin stood up she swiftly turned around and her jaw fell to the ground in the speed of light.

There were flashing lights everywhere. Before them stood the seasonal amusement park that opened every winter. In bright red and green the name of the amusement park sparkled and flashed 'Winter Wonderland'.

The massive amusement park was like a mirror image of Disney World except winter/ Christmas version.

"How did you get tickets to go here? Isn't it expensive?"

Ichigo grinned amusingly, "My school sponsors Winter Wonderland so I managed to get a discount plus my long hours of doing community service for the school helped out a bit. Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Karin exclaimed dashing straight into the entrance dragging him with her.

There were so many things to do that both of them didn't know where to start. Eventually Karin had decided to try out all the rides first before going to any stands to win any prizes. Ride after ride Karin's eyes sparkled with joy and happiness, something she really needed.

But sadly her wonderful demeanor vanished when she bumped into her past fear.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you," a voice said steadying her on her feet before seeing her face.

Karin looked up to apologize as well when her eyes stared directly into his eyes, "Takashi," Karin immediately pulled back her arm fearing for the possible pain he could direct at her. But nothing happened.

Takashi sadly smiled to Karin, "Kurosaki."

Before she could react Takashi grabbed her shoulder preventing her from walking away, "Wait," he said, "it's been a long time, but you know that obviously."

"Takashi –

"No listen, I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did before. You don't have to forgive me but I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry."

"What you did was wrong," her eyes beginning to water up.

"I know, and I finally realized that."

"I can't accept your apology nor can I forgive you but, I can see that you really mean it," she said on the verge of tears.

"…Karin, is it okay if we start over?"

"Takashi," she paused pondering on what she would say to him, "…okay."

"Thank you Karin," Takashi said pulling her into a hug. Karin's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Okay, okay," trying to escape his hugs. Takashi laughed, "Sorry it's just, I've been waiting for this day to come.

From far away Ichigo looked around holding a tray of food when his eyes fell right to where Karin and Takashi stood. She had tears in her eyes and with instincts Ichigo flew to her side shoving Takashi.

"Stay away from her," he said dangerously.

"Ichi-nii wait!" Karin yelled getting in between them.

Ichigo stared at her strangely, "It's okay Ichi-nii," she turned to Takashi, "Hey it was really interesting to see you again but we better get going."

"No it's okay," Takashi said sadly before heading away from them for the last time.

Karin quickly took her brother's hand pulling him away.

"Karin what's going on?"

"It's okay Ichigo," she said sitting down to where their food was.

"What did he say to you? Why were you crying?"

"Ichi-nii,…he said he was sorry."

"And you just forgave him like that?"

"No!" she yelled receiving many stares from people passing by them.

"No, I can't ever forgive him but Ichi-nii, he was very sincere. I'm just happy that he realized his mistake and that now he's living with his guilt. Nothing else. C'mon Ichi-nii," she said, "Let's just forget about this and continue having fun. I don't want your gift to me to go to waste….Please?" she asked flushing a tinge of red.

Immediately Ichigo smiled and pulled her to him, "Okay under one condition."

"Anything," she said against his chest breathing in his enchanting smell.

"After Christmas, you're coming to Tokyo with me for good."

Karin blinked inhaling his sweet scent while her heart beat quickly, tears coming down her eyes. Finally, the day that she had been waiting for finally came.

"Okay," she said breathlessly.


	10. Lucky

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

**To: XXX-TREME** , so what if you don't like it then don't read this fanfic, it's common sense. Don't hate on something that doesn't suit your preferred taste.

3

3

BTW thanx again greenmint for your review as well as everyone else reading and supporting me.

**Ch 10 – Lucky**

**Karin watched her father and sister cry and wave goodbye as Ichigo's Impreza drove away from the Kurosaki household. Buildings and houses passed by before her eyes while Ichigo drove entering a highway. He softly placed his hand on her shoulder telling her it will be okay. She couldn't dream of anything better than this. It would be really different from her old life but she would do anything just to be with her Ichi-nii. **

**As for Ichigo, he sat there feeling the beat of his heart race every mile they got closer to his apartment. It took a few weeks to process her school record and everything she needed to transfer to another school. Knowing Karin she would fit in very well in Tokyo. **

"**So are you excited about moving in?" he asked breaking the intense silence that Karin was feeling.**

"**Yeah, I'm just kind of nervous though."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well first off what if nobody likes me in my new school and also what do I tell people when they ask me who you are?"**

"**Well, …hold on," Ichigo smirked playfully at the apprehensive female, "what's wrong with saying I'm your brother?...unless you want to call me something else like…your boyfriend," he teased.**

**Karin turned beat red and punched his shoulder, "Ichi-nii…"**

"**Heheheh, well it's up to you in the end you're going to be the one telling people who I am and stuff."**

**Suddenly Karin blushed, "Okay in that case if anyone asks, Ichi-nii you are my boyfriend," she said looking away blushing. Ichigo smiled as his heart fluttered for the younger Kurosaki beside him. He could tell already that this was going to be a good start on them.**

**The lights flipped on as Karin took small steps into the apartment. Ichigo's hands currently on her eyes was guiding her towards a room. **

"**Mou Ichi-nii are we there yet?" she complained wanting to go straight to bed after the long trip.**

"**Only a few more steps. There you go. Are you ready?"**

**  
"Yes!" she said becoming agitated for the delay. **

"**Okay…1….2…3," Ichigo released his hands from her eyes. Karin looked around trying to focus her eyes on an object as her eyes tried to adjust to the light. Surrounding them was a small bed and a cleaned furnished room. There was a small flat screen TV on the side and a brand new looking desk at the corner of the room. **

**The room was bright and it wasn't really feminine at all unlike Yuzu's room. Not a trace of dirt or dust was imminent in the room. **

"**Is this for me?"**

"**Yep," he stated proudly, "The walls aren't really complete I was going to add another layer onto the paint. I figured you wanted a white room instead of pink due to Yuzu's taste."**

**A wide smile stretched from her face as she launched herself into his arms, "Thank you Ichi-nii."**

**Ichigo laughed releasing himself from the death grip of his sister, "I'm going to bring up the rest of your stuff you can go straight to bed if you want."**

**Karin nodded and soon he was out of her room and lugging the suitcases into the apartment. **

**Forty five minutes later Karin heard the door shut and a huge massive object flung right beside her on the bed. At first it was silent but then she felt the 'thing' moved quickly as if startled. **

"**Karin?" Ichigo asked feeling his hand to her hair.**

"**Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?" she asked fully knowing that she already had her own room. Instead of answering Ichigo simply covered them with the blanket and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure.**

"**You could stay here as long as you want," he yawned falling quickly to sleep. **

"**Okay," she said also falling asleep.**

**The next day Ichigo rose out of bed smelling something really good just outside his room. Still half asleep he trudged right into the kitchen when he caught sight of Karin deep in thought staring right at the beef and the chicken debating which one to use. Ichigo enveloped her from behind and Karin released a small squeak.**

"**Ichi-nii."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Chicken or beef?"**

"**Beef."**

"**Got'cha."**

**Karin added the beef into the fried rice she was cooking for the two of them. Since finding out that she would be living with Ichigo she practically begged Yuzu to teach her how to cook. At first she sucked wicked bad. Eventually within a week she got the hang of it. So making fried rice now was easy. The heavy weight on her back turned her cheeks bright red from the close proximity they were in at the moment. Still it felt really nice to wake up like this. She wished all of their mornings would be this great. **

"**You start school in a few minutes," he whispered in her ear. **

"**I know," she said sadly.**

"**What's wrong Karin?"**

"**Nothing, its just … it'll feel kinda weird being in a new school."**

"**You'll get used to it."**

"**I know Ichi-nii."**

"**Let's get ready before eating breakfast okay?"**

"**Okay," Ichigo and Karin parted ways and within five minutes Karin came out of her room blushing.**

"**Cmon' Karin its not that bad," he said through the hallway sitting at the dinner table waiting for her to come out and show him her new uniform. Karin walked ever so slowly and finally came to his view. **

"**How do I look?" she asked berating herself that it was only a school uniform.**

**Ichigo put his chopsticks down, "Wow, Karin you're wow…" was all he could say observing every detail of her appearance now. **

**Her hair lay on the side of her shoulders. Since she grew her hair down to her back she's always had it up in a ponytail and for once her hair was down cascading down her left shoulder. The crimson or rather maroon looking blazer was fitted well and a navy blue neck tie hung under her blazer. Although her skirt was a centimeter or two shorter than her old uniform from Karakura it still covered a lot of cleavage that shouldn't be seen. The navy checkered skirt complemented well with her crimson blazer.**

"**Thank you?" she said unsure how to react.**

"**Anyways! Let's eat before we end up getting late on my first day," trying to get Ichigo's gaze away from her. Her hand reached to her right wrist pulling off the elastic band to put her hair up. Ichigo's hand smacked right on to her left hand that held the elastic band, stopping her from pulling it off her right wrist.**

"**Leave it like that," he blushed, "I like it when your hair is down," he said looking away from her.**

**She smiled, "Okay."**

**Later that day, Karin headed out of the school only to find a crowd standing by the parking lot.**

"**What's going on?" she asked, before someone could answer a random girl came flying at her, "Oh my god! Karin who is that deliciously hot guy standing out there in that white car? He says he's waiting for you."**

"**Where?" Karin asked.**

"**Right there," her classmate said pointing directly in front of them past the crowd. Karin walked closer when she heard his voice.**

"**How was your first day?"**

**Karin's heart beat quickly, "It was great Ichigo," she purposely said his first name. Ichigo smirked getting the picture that she was trying to show him. He stopped leaning against his car and opened the door of the passenger seat pulling out a mocha brown teddy bear holding two white roses freshly grown and trimmed.**

**Ichigo handed her the bear, "Get in, I wanna take you out on a date," he said holding the door open for her. **

**Karin said goodbye to her classmates going in his car while the crowd whispered to each other about how lucky she is or how gorgeous Ichigo is and so forth. One girl smacked her boyfriend on the face, "Why can't you be like him!" she screamed in his face envying Karin. The poor boy teared up, "I promise I will be better than him!" he shouted with determination. **

**Karin laughed in the car watching the many expressions her classmates made when finally Ichigo took off leaving the school to who knows where. **

**Her hand caressed the bear's forehead, "You know you didn't have to get me all this or take me out on a date." **

"**I wanted to."**

"**I know but –**

"**No buts Karin, I want to spoil you so just let me okay?"**

"**Fine fine," she laughed at his expression, "so, exactly where are we going?"**

"**You'll see," he said simply driving away with a smile.**


	11. A Letter to the King of Pop

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

**To: all the people who love music. I understand that you all want to continue reading this story but I really want to put a hold on the plot and input a special message. It's up to you to read this or not. **

**It will still be part of the story but in honor of the King of Pop I feel the need to dedicate this one chapter to him. **

**A letter to Michael Jackson from a heart broken fan, **

**you've gone through so much in your life catching the hearts of so many different people and allowing all of us to find what we all had in common despite inter racial issues and other problems. May you finally find true happiness in God's arms. Watching you on the TV screen performing from your early childhood days to the very last. **

**Despite the harsh cries and testimonies thrown at you from us fans you still stood strong. You may have been accused for molesting a child or two but who cares! No one is perfect. Everyone in the world has at least one horrific aspect about themselves. But what hurts the most is that despite all those accusations most of us people forgot that you are only human just like us. But what separates us from you is your talent and the very essence that radiates from you that makes just about everyone love you. **

**I sit here watching the faces of a million different people mourn for you; Black, Asian, White, Hispanic and Latino, 20 years old, 10 years old, 50 years old, 80 years old, gay, lesbian, straight, unknown, Christian, Buddhist, Protestant, Pagan, just about every single type of person in the universe. Even though I have never met you or ever got a chance to get to know you I truly know that outside your exterior white now or black from your past, that you have a kind heart even if you don't seem like it. Your music revolutionized pop and many other genres that branch out. You were the creator, a master, as well as a learner. No one in the world can ever match up to you. And I truly believe like everyone else that no one better deserves the title iconic King of Pop more than you. **

**Bring on the newest artists of the generations to come but no matter what, you and only you Michael will ever have the title King of Pop which you so righteously deserve. And if anyone in the future were to be dubbed the new King of Pop, if they are honorable and honest enough they will reject the title and say, **

"**I can't be the King because that title already has an owner who lives on forever despite Michael not being here physically."**

**So Michael Jackson, I truly hope that you pass on to the next life with no regrets because me and several other fans agree that we don't ever regret shedding tears of joy and sadness, laughing, screaming your name with joy, and taking the time out of our busy schedules to listen to your music as well as watching you perform and enlighten everyone's hearts.**

**So as a final goodbye, take it easy Michael and have a safe journey to heaven. We will never forget you and we all know that you will watch over us as well as the future artists and musicians that look up to you. Your influence and spirit still lives.**

**The King has fallen but his soul and influence still remains standing strong.**

**The King of Pop has fallen but his throne will forever stay up for him and only for him.**

**Finally the King has fallen but his name and memory will never be forgotten, ever.**

**This is my message to you. I have so much to say but words enough can't express my sadness of your passing. **

**Thank you Michael Jackson for brightening our lives and giving our world color to the darkness that had us encaged. **

**Forever your fan, **

**Ashlee a.k.a. BitterSweet91**

1234567890

123456789

12345678

1234567

123456

12345

1234

123

12

1

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that it really wasn't easy these past few days. To be honest I got a text message from a friend that Michael had passed but I didn't believe him. About an hour later I looked it up online and everywhere it said he had passed. Then I turned on MTV and it said he had passed. For me I was like, no way I don't want to believe it.

Up until now I still can't believe it and I don't think I'll ever will. I'm not afraid to admit that I am in denial but for me its not just Michael dying that hit me hard. Just hearing that he did made me see how much time is flying rapidly. Before when I hear Michael Jackson I usually just picture a young man dancing incredibly. I guess because he's been in the media for such a long time pretty much for decades it just seemed impossible for him to age or just die.

I felt like a little part of me died with him because now its just so awkward thinking that Michael Jackson died. Even now I still kind of cry every now and then when I think about Michael. It just seems impossible for him to die that's all. But then when you really think about it, its wow the children I grew up with in my generation have really grown. This isn't the past. People live and people die. It just so happens that it was his time. I love Michael's songs and all his performances so it saddens me that just a great talented person like him had to leave.

Anyways, I hope you all can understand me. I'm sorry once again that I didn't upload a chappy today I just felt like this was the right thing to do. If anything feel more than free to review as a response to this entry.

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT HOWEVER IF THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO BASH ME RIGHT NOW JUST DON'T REPLY AT ALL. THOSE WHO HAVE NOTHING IMPORTANT OR GOOD TO SAY SHOULD JUST KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT OR GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TALK TO WHO AGREES WITH YOUR BASHING.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**


	12. Pregnant

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

3

3

**Ch 12 – Pregnant**

At times like these I really never know what to do.

Fresh tears slid down Karin's pale cheeks as she silently slid down the bathroom door dropping a small white device to the floor. She glared harshly at the small object watching a pink plus sign slowly appear on the nano-sized screen. Although anger radiated off of her she couldn't help but look across the bathroom floor where her friend Kasumi lay fetal positioned sobbing her guts out. Behind her the door shook ferociously with the banging of Ichigo's fists.

Karin wiped her tear stained cheeks ruggedly standing up. Her eyes continued to stare at the other female in front of her. How she so much wanted to kill someone right now. She was pissed. Scratch that - the soccer princess was beyond pissed off actually. Once more Ichigo's fist collided with the door when Karin swung open the door and decked her older brother at his face. Ichigo side stepped taken back by the sudden force.

His arms pulled Karin into a tight hug while she fought to escape from his grasps. This only made him hold onto her tighter, "Karin just let it go. You can't change what happened."

"But Kasumi!? Why did you hide this from me?"

"Kasumi asked me to keep it a secret from you cause she wanted to be the one to tell you."

Karin finally escaped from Ichigo's grasps and dashed straight to her former soccer buddy. She dragged the sobbing female up towards her face and slapped her hard across the face.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled pulling her away from Kasumi.

"I don't care what decision you made but you aren't going to get an abortion," Karin spat, "I can't believe you even thought about that. Kasumi how long were you going to wait before you would go and tell me? Why did you even consider getting an abortion?" her dark glossy orbs gazed at her friend.

"If you don't want it then give it to me," Karin said.

Kasumi looked away ashamed of even thinking about taking away an innocent life.

"Because you of all people know how I feel about taking someone's life away."

Silently Karin turned and walked out of the bathroom and out the apartment. Kasumi sat on the cold bathroom floor hiccupping. Ichigo quickly went to her side and aided her to Karin's room. Kasumi walked on the verge of crying again when Ichigo handed her Karin's sleeping clothes that she could borrow.

"Thank you Kurosaki-sempai," she whispered.

Ichigo nodded before stepping out Karin's room, "You should go after Karin-chan before she does something stupid."

Ichigo nodded one more time before heading out, "You'll be okay here right?"

"Yeah I will."

Kasumi watched the Kurosaki brother run from inside the window. There she clenched her hands breathing in harshly, "I'm sorry Karin…" she sadly said to herself placing her hand on her tummy gently shutting her eyes.

**1 Month Ago**

_Kasumi walked the streets of Tokyo when she accidentally bumps into someone, "I'm really sorry…" her breath hitches, "Kurosaki-sempai?"_

_Ichigo looks down staring at the girl before him, "...Kasumi?" he asks and she nods._

"_Yeah."_

"_What are you doing here?" Ichigo helps her up._

"_I was actually on my way to see Karin and you."_

"_Really? Well Karin is still on her field trip for another day so you won't really see her until tomorrow. Are you staying anywhere right now?"_

"_No."_

"_I see, well if you want you can come and stay with me until she gets back."_

"_Oh my god thank you so much. This would be so much easier on me. I was going to stay at a hotel but since you're offering I will take it heheh."_

_Ichigo watches Kasumi smile at him when his sight caught the deep sadness of her eyes. Being Ichigo we all know that it is in his instincts to be straight forward._

"_What happened?"_

"_Huh?" she said innocently._

"_Why are you here? Not that I'm implying that you shouldn't be here."_

_She simply smiles, "It's over now…"_

"_You mean," before he finishes he offers to grab a bite to eat, "I have a lot of time right now if you want you can tell me your story."_

"_Okay," she states reluctantly._

_As soon as Ichigo and Kasumi sat down Kasumi began sobbing quietly. Ichigo watches the young girl break down before him._

"_I did everything I could but it still wasn't enough," she stutters, "I know I'm not as good looking as all the other females in Karakura but I gave him everything I had" she sniffs._

_Ichigo took her hand, this was what he always did for Karin when she was feeling down. Kasumi brought her head up. She saw the comfort in his face. Then she blushes embarrassed, "I'm sorry I don't mean to dump my problem on you –_

"_It's fine. You're Karin's friend I can't just leave you hanging out here. Besides she'd kick my ass if I don't stay by your side," he smiles thinking about his fiery angel. Kasumi saw the kindness in Ichigo and soon her problem faded replaced with a warm sensation. Ichigo releases his hand, "Better now?"_

_She nods. _

_Later that day the door to Ichigo's apartment swung open and the two of them enter his home._

"_This place is pretty big so I'll just take you to the spare room we have," he said guiding her to her room. As soon as she entered her room she whipped around grabbing Ichigo's arm, "Please…please don't tell Karin about the baby…I …I want to tell her myself," Ichigo nodded, "I promise."_

_It was late and Kasumi couldn't sleep. Through the dark she made her way to the living room when her eyes catch sight of Ichigo. His door was open ajar exposing his toned body through the moonlight. She immediately blushed thinking about her past feelings for the handsome Kurosaki. In truth, she's had a crush on him forever, but she knew she couldn't have him. Deep inside it was always Karin and Ichigo. She had sensed that a very long time ago. But still, she did have a small crush on him. _

_Kasumi quietly tiptoed to Ichigo's bed watching him sleep. His facial features weren't so hard making him look almost angelic compared to that devilish expression he held sometimes. Kasumi sighed Karin was one lucky girl and Ichigo was one lucky guy. Even though they were siblings they were still perfect for each other even now. She wished that her ex and her were like them. So perfect for each other. Sadly, he whipped a curve ball that smacked her hard. Her first love only waited patiently for her to break in and let him get what he wanted. _

_Now here Kasumi stood admiring the man sleeping before her. She swore to god that she would finally be happy with her ex but she was wrong. Watching Ichigo sleep made her even more sad. He slept just like Ichigo. Silent, serene and handsome. She loved watching him sleep and seeing Ichigo made her want to cry. _

_Slowly and gently Kasumi pressed her lips on Ichigo's forehead, "Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo, for taking care of me today. If anything, be good to Karin. She really loves you. Please don't make her end up like me," Kasumi slowly shut the door making her way to the spare room. _

_Ichigo lifted his eyes shifting his gaze to the closed door frowning. _

_The next day Ichigo checked in the spare room but no one was in it. Not a single life form breathed in that room. He quickly made his way around the apartment complex when he heard a voice moaning in pain. His hand pushed the slightly opened bathroom door. Kasumi sat in front of the toilet hunched over. She looked up apologizing for her horrendous state. Once again her head dove over the toilet bowl and her body emptied the contents of her stomach. Ichigo grabbed a towel and a bottle of water and hastily gave it to her. _

"_Thank you," she sputtered._

"_Don't worry about it," he leaned against the wall of the bathroom, "Listen, I'm going to the train station to pick Karin up. Do you wanna come or stay here?"_

"_I'll stay here."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, go on and pick her up. I bet she can't wait to see you again."_

_Ichigo nodded before taking off. _

_Sadly Kasumi stood up staggering to the living room. She headed towards the closet pulling out her coat and bag. Her hand reached in her bag pulling out a neatly folded paper. Kasumi steadily placed the thin paper on the living room table taking one last glance at the Kurosaki sibling's apartment and walking out the door. _

**Now**

Karin's cold hard glare burned a hole through the dirt ground of the playground. The world swung back and forth before her as she kicked her feet harder and harder every time the swing brought her legs closer to the surface. Two hands pushed her forward and her head whipped around.

Her brother stood there pushing the swing every time she came his way. Finally having enough of this Karin smacked her legs down to the ground. Dust and dirt whirled around between them like a hurricane.

"Did you really mean it when you said to give it to you if Kasumi were to abandon it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…"

"You do understand why she thought about having an abortion right?"

"I know but…

"You just can't stand the thought of taking an innocent life."

For a minute there was a brief silence and all that was heard was the busy Tokyo life around them.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"When you kept it a secret from me and when Kasumi looked to you for help," she looked down at her feet.

"Karin you can tell me anything."

"I know but it's just, when you didn't say anything and you both were looking at each other at first I thought well…I thought that you were the one who got her pregnant."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widen, "No…I would never do that to anyone you know that."

"Yeah I know but it didn't exactly help when you both were the only ones that knew and just kept looking at each other. You guys made it seem like you were both doing something behind my back," she exclaimed.

"I know sorry about that. Kasumi asked me to keep it a secret and I made a promise to her."

"Yeah I know that now, but anyways enough of this stupid drama. Let's go back and help her out. Kasumi probably feels like shit because of my stupid reaction."

"Yeah you're right on that one."

"Hey!"

"I'm just teasing," Ichigo laughed prying himself out of Karin's death grip. Together they walked back to the apartment.

From a distance you could hear Karin speaking softly, "Ichi-nii."

"Yeah?"

"How would you react if I said I was pregnant?"

"Huh?"

"No seriously how would you react?"

"….."

"Ichi-nii."

"………….."

"Ichigo!"

"Well you're not really, you know… are you?"

"NO! I'm just asking."

"Okay," he turned around and held her hands, "Do you wanna know what my reaction would be?"

"Yeah."

In a flash Ichigo swiftly pulled Karin to him one hand on the side of her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist. His lips firmly planted on hers in a breathless kiss. Karin's heart skipped a beat as she slowly shut her dark eyes kissing him back.


	13. Lies and Silent Goodbyes

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

3

3

**Ch 13 –** Lies and Silent Goodbyes

Sweat dripped down Karin's temple while she tried reaching at the far end of the kitchen counter for a bottle containing some sort of whitish powder. Her brows furrowed as she tried to stretch her arm farther out, feeling the rim of the bottle she released a 'yes!' when she had full grasps of the bottle. Much to her dismay however with the little bundle in her other arm wriggling and wailing, the bottle slipped from her grasps and landed on the floor with a small thud. A sigh of unhesitant frustration escaped her lips.

"You really are fussy today aren't you," she stressed bending over to pick up the small baby bottle and cleaning up the mess all the while entertaining the tiny infant in her arms.

Months, weeks, and days passed since Karin could last remember ever relaxing. With two newly added members of the apartment she shared with her brother, their financial stability had wavered slightly. Thus on par of her education, Karin made no hesitant move of job hunting. She turned her head to the digital clock sitting just a few centimeters away from her. Her shift with the baby will end in just a few minutes. Her gaze then turned to the entrance anticipating for someone to enter the apartment. Just a one more minute she said to herself anxiety kicking in. With that said there were noises of keys clinking together and the door knob twisting.

Karin darted up and grabbed the new bottled milk she made just those last few seconds and handed it to the gurgling baby. Jolly eyes stared right back at her dark tired ones.

"Look who's here Tsukasa," she said the moment Ichigo had walked in. Karin dashed to him handing Tsukasa to him. Ichigo stared directly at her before grunting, "Stop whining I have to go to work."

"I know, I was just kidding," he took the baby in his hands, "Hey little T, is Auntie Karin bullying you again," he cooed.

Her fist playfully hit Ichigo, "I didn't bully him, stop saying that or else he'll grow up afraid of me," she smiled giving him a quick kiss before stepping out.

"What time do you get out?" Ichigo asked.

"I get out late tonight."

"I'll pick you up."

"No need to," she smiled, "You have to get up early tomorrow so I want you to get enough sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Gotta go bye!" she leant down to Tsukasa pecking his soft baby cheeks, "Behave okay?" she pointed and the baby gurgled in happiness.

"Bye," she said one last time before shutting the door.

Ichigo playfully held onto Tsukasa running to the window, "Look," he said as soon as he saw Karin walk out the apartment turning around and waving at the two males before heading to work.

Karin breathed in heavily running to her job. She inhaled deeply before setting foot into a broken down building.

"So have you made your decision?" a voice exclaimed in the dark.

"Leave my family alone," she said.

"I see," a million lights turned on pushing away the darkness. Clad in a suit a young man about her age stepped out a solid black car. His minions surrounded them both each armed with a gun. Karin used her peripherals to figure out that they were surrounded all the way around. The young man grinned, "it's still mine."

"I don't care, I will never hand over Tsukasa to you."

"You are as pathetic as that bitch."

"Kasumi is not a bitch, I don't care how many times you ask I Will Not Hand Over Tsukasa to you."

"Technically I have the right now that she's disposed of –

"Kasumi is still alive. I know it."

"And what makes you think she is," his eyes flashed a disgusting aura of evil.

"I just know she is. Even if you have the right, Kasumi entrusted me to Tsukasa leaving you out of the picture. In any case, I didn't come here to tell you that. I've made my decision. I'm not handing Tsukasa to you," she picked up the suitcase beside her tossing it at the young man. As the suit case fell hundreds and hundreds of money flew out of it in a frenzy.

"Bribe me, scar me, kill me, do what ever you think you can but as I said a million times before, you will never have Tsukasa," Karin swiftly turned around walking towards a goon and passing him. The man commanded him not to shoot as he watched her walk away from the building.

Tears leaked out from her eyes, she knew what happened the night Kasumi gave birth to Tsukasa. She was in denial. Although the memory fresh in her mind she would continue to deny it until she is at peace. Everything right now was full of lies. The night where 'he' snuck into the hospital in attempt to confiscate Tsukasa was the night where he took her most trusted friend away from her. She couldn't tell her brother anything. In result she had created a false story to cover up for anything that could harm her 'family'. Ichigo wouldn't believe it, and she knew that but as the months passed on he accepted her story that Kasumi had died from the after effects that strained her body from giving birth.

Had so much time passed by? In almost three years so many things had happened. This was not the life she had desired the moment she agreed to be together with Ichigo forever. Looking up at the gray sky, she had to get them away. That man is dangerous and she knew with her decision, his persistence in making her suffer is indefinitely inevitable. This happy love story gone wrong was not what she had wished for.

Lies, lies, lies, and more lies. That's what her life now was made of. Deceiving those who she loved hurt. But it's the only thing saving them. Karin silently crept into the apartment. She took a peek into Ichigo's room. Her heart ached. Tsukasa lay beside Ichigo both laying sprawled, slightly drooling. She knew exactly what she did. She took away their happiness and safety. Silently, she headed to her room and pulled out a back pack. She tossed her clothes and everything important in it.

Entering Ichigo's room once again she cautiously took Tsukasa into her arms in exchange she quietly placed a blue envelope beside her slumbering brother.

When truth becomes lies, all happiness dissipates. To free herself from the secrecy everything she hid from him now lay beside him in that one little blue envelope.

"Forgive me," she whispered before exiting the apartment.


	14. I'm Sorry

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

3

3

**Ch 14 – I'm Sorry**

Dark eyes stare right at the white tiled ceiling. Although blurry and unclear, it wasn't difficult to be able to tell that she was lying in a hospital room. Karin's pale hand lift itself off from under covers feeling around her. Once things became clear to her, her body automatically darted up in a sitting position.

The TV was on but on mute. She looked around but her eyes returned to the screen as soon as she saw Tsukasa's bastard of a father being walked into a jail cell. Reading word for word of the subtitles her eyes widen.

"It's finally over," a deep raspy voice said pulling her attention from the TV to the seat that was occupied beside her bed.

"We don't have to worry about that bastard anymore."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"For months I've been searching for you and Tsukasa. Please don't do that ever again Karin. Don't you dare leave me like that again," Ichigo said sporting a cast on his arm. Such seriousness poured right out of him as he continued to stare at her waiting for her answer.

Karin sat confused; racking her mind for memories that she could not recall. She felt his hand linger over hers, squeezing it firmly yet gently. He could see in her eyes that she had no idea what was going on. Maybe it would be for the best if she never remembered what had taken place the night he found Tsukasa and Karin. That night, he almost lost them both. It was only four nights ago when he had finally located them after searching for months since their disappearance. Images replayed in his mind as he fell deeper and deeper to the memory from opening the blue envelope she left him to spending endless nights of searching and searching for them to the night of rescuing the young one and his love.

Although emotionless in the outside Ichigo would never admit to anyone his fears. Her clothes torn, skin battered and plagued with blood and bruises was a dreadful sight to see. That bastard got what he asked for yet it wasn't enough for Ichigo. Ichigo was blood thirsty but when baby Tsukasa crawled his way to Ichigo with such innocent eyes full of warmth, the insanity exploding from within disintegrated into thin air. Hundreds of that bastard's goons fell to the floor suffocating in Ichigo's black reiatsu of anger leaking out from him. Within seconds Hitsugaya and his fellow Sereitei comrades appeared to his aid. Ichigo knew his friends have never seen such a fearsome side of him ever even with the battle against Aizen or when Rukia had nearly died from her fight with enemy that assumed her former vice-captain's form.

The love and care his friends showed touched him and along with Tsukasa his friends were able to bring him back to the light. He didn't know why the bastard went and tried to make Karin's life miserable but all he knew was that he didn't like it. And when something he doesn't like endangers his sister all hell will let loose.

But now that the whole ordeal was over he could continue on living with his little family in peace.

"Ichi-nii…" she whispered placing her other hand on the side of his cheek giving him a small smile, "I'm sorry," was all she said.


	15. Protected By Him

**Protected By Him**

_Warning Ichi x Karincest!!!_

3

3

**Ch 15 – Protected By Him**

When I think about all the times I've shared with Ichigo I don't know what to express. There were times where I felt we shouldn't be together, but in the end my love for him would be stronger. I couldn't be away from him.

It didn't matter what anyone else said or did. To Ichigo as long as I was protected by him nothing could separate us.

Through the years I can honestly say that I would not live another life than the life that I have lived through. Every moment with him was enchanting. I remember it all so clearly. Although many tell me that this is the end for us, it really isn't. We may not be together physically anymore, but I do know that he'll always be with me.

"You don't need to protect me anymore Ichigo," I said no longer shedding any tears from my old eyes.

I lifted my pale wrinkled hand to place a white flower on the black marble surface where my beloved brother and husband lay resting in.

There was no need to be sad. Even in heaven we'll be together.

I look around me and I see everyone gathered around him. So many people – shinigami, human, even demons came to see him one last time. I felt the hem of my sleeve tug. I look down to see Hana. Our little grand daughter. Like her father she had large chocolate eyes. But like her grandfather, she had his orangey hair. A shade that so resembled Ichigo's.

Although very young Hana was smart enough to know that she will no longer see her grand father.

"Hana," her father said, "don't cry grandpa Ichigo wouldn't like it if you cried," he said reassuringly.

I can see all too clearly that my son tried to be strong and hold it in, but I know that in the end he could not make himself hold back. So I take him into my arms and tell him its okay. Your father would rather see you show your emotions than holding it in. It was harder that way and no one in the world understood that more than Ichigo.

You're probably wondering why I completely skipped a large time period of my life. But there is no need for me to explain. After Ichigo saved Tsukasa and I, it was all over. Our beginning took place.

So now I can happily say that this life is definitely a life living for.

Ichigo and I got married and I became a captain in Soul Society. Tsukasa grew up to be fun loving like his mother Kasumi. He too became a shinigami. Eventually Ichigo and I had our first and only son.

And from there life just blossomed for the rest of us.

Its not the end, because I know that even in death I will always be protected by him.

**A/N – wow! Its officially over. I'm sorry that I skipped and just went straight to the end. I just felt that the last chapter was truly the ending. No other events need to be explained. Ichigo and Karin live happily. **

**Also I wanted to try a different approach. **

**We never get to truly see how Karin feels about Ichigo but in most of my chapters Ichigo shows definite feelings for her. So I wanted it to be very strong.**

**Anyways this is it for Protected by Him. Thank you very much for reading this fanfic all the way through.**


End file.
